Sluts Get Guts
by HetaliaDerp
Summary: Antonio and his friends go out for one night once a week and kill their local sluts. After one month of doing this, they move to a new town, and start fresh. Songfic. Summary doesn't follow song completely. R&R. Rated M to be safe. Minor pairings include.


**A/N: Currently, my FF account is being derpy, and it won't let me write in bold, italics, or any of those special things. So, I get to write the A/N on the actual Word doc. **

**There are some mentioned pairings. (Three, I think.) Spamano, the tiniest amount of GerIta, and a smaller amount of UsUk. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song this is based off of, the characters, or the show Hetalia.**

**Warning: This is rated M just to be safe. I don't want to take any chances. Enjoy. **

Antonio tightened his grip on the machete in his hand. A smile spread onto his face. Steady dripping conquered the eerie silence. Antonio looked at the weapon he had. The dripping was coming from it. 'How annoying,' he thought. He held it up under the moon's light and watched as a red liquid fell from the blade, and onto his cheek. He wiped it away, and smiled more. "Stupid sluts... They don't see it coming, even though there are warning notices in the paper," he chuckled. Antonio didn't know what drove the sluts to still live in the area, but, frankly, he didn't care. He enjoyed killing them. People wouldn't think he'd be the one to go around killing sluts, since he was apart of the Bad Touch Trio, but he, and probably all the people he knew, didn't mind killing the females. No, they all looked forward to it.

Antonio checked his watch. It was half past 11. The moon was shining on him, causing his skin to look a milky-white color. His emerald eyes searched the parking lot in which he stood. No one was there, except him and the dead slut. Antonio leaned and picked the body up. He half carried, half dragged it back to his parked car. When he got there, he stuffed the body in the trunk. He and the others would dispose of it later. Antonio went to the front door of the car, opened it, and climbed in. He placed his weapon on the passenger seat, and started the car. His next stop was a house. 'This will be fun," he thought. The houses were usually left for Francis. He was experienced in sneaking in silently, which everyone knew since he had done it to them all. Antonio drove to the house quickly, anxious to kill his next victim. He pulled into the driveway, glad to see the lights on. It was always fun seeing their faces as he slaughtered them. Antonio walked up to the house, weapon in hand. He decided to enter through the upstairs window seeing as the lights were on downstairs, but not up. A tree was placed right in front of the window where he would enter. "What a great convenience," he said to himself. Placing the handle of the machete in his mouth, Antonio started to climb up the tree at a swift pace. He quickly made it to the window unscathed by the sharp branches. It took him about 3 minutes to finally get the window opened, and climb inside. The room that Antonio landed in was a bedroom. It had some dirty clothes littered on the ground, probably from earlier that day when the slut was… 'Working.' A scowl placed itself on Antonio's face. He was disgusted with women like the one who lived here. Wanting to waste no more time in the bedroom, Antonio crossed it, opened the door, and proceeded down the hall to the stairs. He crept down the stairs as quietly as possible. He stopped briefly to listen, and heard that a TV was on. 'Good. That will keep her mind off of listening to anything else,' he though to himself. Antonio went down the last steps and poked his head around a threshold where he presumed the slut resided. He was right, and his heart leapt with glee. The girl in the room was a blonde. Her hair was in a messy bun, and she wore a gray sweatshirt that was too big, and black gym shorts. She was completely oblivious to the fact that a man was in her house, out to kill her.

Antonio quickly thought of a way to murder her. He would first make a clean slice on her arm to distract her. Next, he would take a quick hack at her neck. He hoped to cut through her jugular. Then, he would bring the machete through her stomach, ending her. Antonio smiled at his plan, knowing it would work. He stepped into the room quietly, still smiling like a madman. He also knew that only picturing the whole scene in his head wasn't nearly as fun as actually killing the slut.

She turned her head towards him. He cocked his head to the side in mock innocence. She looked him over quickly, not failing to notice the machete clutched in his right hand. "W-why are you here?" she asked in a shaky voice. He smiled sweetly without his teeth. She gulped, her eyes wide with fear. "Why, to kill you, dear," he replied in a silky voice. Sweat began to run down her face, her eyes growing wider. He grinned, his eyes lighting up with bliss. "How about we exchange names, sweetie?" he offered in the same voice. She wanted to melt. His voice wasn't high, but it wasn't deep. It definitely made him appear sexy. "I don't have all day, darling," he said, his smile never faltering. She snapped back to reality, having lost herself in his emerald eyes. "My name?" she asked. He nodded. "My name is Maddi."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Maddi. My name is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo," the man named Antonio said. "Now, you die." Maddi stood up as Antonio walked towards her.

It all happened so fast. Antonio followed his plan through. His machete was a silver flash as he struck her right arm. Blood spurted out. She screamed in agony, clutching the wound with her left hand. "Stupid slut!" Antonio yelled. "Die!" He brought the blade to her neck. It went right through her skin, slicing into her jugular. Sticky red liquid gunned out into the air. Maddi's screams turned into gurgles. Blood spilled from her mouth, neck, and arm. Finally, Antonio slid his weapon into her stomach. The sound that it made caused him to feel amazing. His eyes were dark despite this feeling. Maddi's last sight was Antonio's face, contorted into an evil smile with dark eyes.

The cleaning routine was the most tedious. Antonio had to erase all evidence of him being in the house. If you did a good job, it would take around 30 minutes. A poor job was anything less than that. Today, it took him exactly 30 minutes. All he really needed to do was clean the bloodstains. When he finished, he took the body and put it in the trunk with the other bodies. He had killed 14 earlier, so this was his 15th. It was midnight. Far away, the bell went off. Antonio got in his car and drove to meet the others.

Antonio parked his car and got out. He didn't need his machete at the moment, so he kept it on the passenger seat. He met the others in the parking lot of and abandoned hospital. As Antonio approached, he saw his favorite person, Lovino, there. A genuine smile spread onto his face, and his pace picked up. "Hola, Lovi," he said. Lovino turned his head towards Antonio.

"'Bout time you showed up, bastard," he replied. Antonio ignored his comment and embraced the smaller man. Lovino pushed him off angrily and muttered something about not hugging in public. Antonio shook his head and looked around at the others. There was Ludwig standing tall next to his older brother, Gilbert, and Lovino's brother, Feliciano. Feliciano had taken to clinging to Ludwig, and Ludwig had long since given up on trying to get him off. There was also the third member of the BTT, Francis. Alfred, Arthur, Ivan, Yao, and Kiku were there as well. "15," Antonio announced.

"13," Lovino mumbled.

"20!" Gilbert declared.

"23," Ludwig said. Antonio stared at him blankly. How on earth had he gotten to 23 sluts?

"13!" Feliciano giggled.

"14," Francis almost sang. The listing continued. Alfred had 20, Arthur had 18, Ivan tied with Ludwig on 23, Yao had 20, and Kiku had 19. Antonio nodded with approval. "Wait a moment… Where are Kou and Caleb?" he asked. He remembered seeing the both of them before they went out to kill. The two were also apart of the group, so they should've been there by now. "They're meeting us at the border," Yao explained. "They met with me earlier and said that they each killed 17, aru."

"Ah," Antonio said. "We ready to dispose of the bodies?" The group nodded, and went to their respective cars. Ludwig, Gilbert, and Feliciano had shared a truck. They had driven around together, and filled the trunk and far back seats with bodies. Yao and Kiku shared as well, along with Alfred and Arthur. Lovino didn't want to be stuck with anyone, so he went separately. No one wanted to go in a car with Francis, so he was more or less forced to go alone, and Ivan felt that he worked better alone, so he did the same.

After carefully burning every body, they all got into their cars and drove to the border where they would meet Kou and Caleb. It would take around 15 minutes since this was a night where no one was on the roads. As the 7 cars approached another, they slowed down. The lone car had two men near it, one leaning on the driver's door, and the other standing with his arms crossed. The man leaning against the car had a cigar in his mouth. It was he who stood up straighter and walked up towards the first stopped car to greet. "Caleb, it's nice to see you," Antonio said with a grin.

"Hola, Toni," he said. Antonio stepped out of the car and waved for the others to do the same. They did, and they were soon in a their normal huddle, the two newcomers included. "In total, we killed 232 sluts," Antonio announced with pride. "I didn't even know that a town could hold so many!" The others nodded in agreement. This was definitely their biggest number for one night. "It's about time to get going. You all know the drill, correct?" he asked. Once again, the others nodded. Antonio smiled. He didn't even need to ask anymore. "Let's go, then," he said. The group disbanded and went back to their cars to head for the next town. In this town, they would kill more and more sluts. They hoped to try new techniques, like dismemberment, or disembowelment. To sum it up, they couldn't wait to get there, and for it to be the next week.

**A/N: Don't ask. Just don't. I have an unhealthy mind. Please note that this isn't perfect. At all. I have no idea what the build of the neck looks like, but I (think) I know where the jugular is. XD Yes, this is based off of the song _Sluts Get Guts _by Blood on the Dance Floor. Highly recommended song to listen to while reading this. **

**Everyone is OOC in their own special way. ;w; Uh… I KNOW I needed to say more… Whenever this happens, I forget. OH! I hope to get HSNE out very soon. –hasn't even started it yet- I'll try to post chapters to it more than just twice a month. You guys all deserve better. Since school is coming to an end, it'll be easier to type. I do, however, have a science project coming up. I can't wait. -.- **

**I hope my friends are happy with their kills. XD I changed yours, Gil. You happy now?**

**By the way, Kou is Hong Kong, and Caleb is Cuba. China and I settled on Caleb from a list of popular names in Cuba, and I found Kou under fanmade names for Hong Kong. It was either Hong, Kou, or Horace, so we picked Kou. I hope you enjoyed this. I have a question. Should this be the really long oneshot that I planned for it to be in the beginning? Or should it be continued? It's up to you guys, so please review with your answers. Danke! -Darkz**


End file.
